


Sexy Lingerie

by HappyEight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, PWP, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyEight/pseuds/HappyEight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In your hands you hold SEXY LINGERIE. What are you going to do with them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> No beta reading so apologies for any errors. If there's anything glaringly wrong feel free to tell me.

 Your name is Karkat Vantas and you are blushing in a most endearing fashion. If anyone were to tell you that to your face you would threaten to rip their head off but that doesn't make it any less true. In your hands there is a collection of bits of ribbon, lace, and satin that, theoretically, comprise an outfit. However, you are fairly certain that there has to be some kind of minimum coverage requirement for something to be considered an “outfit” and you are pretty fucking sure that what is clenched in your hand does not qualify.

At the present moment you have a choice. Thanks to the INTERNET you were able to buy this...outfit without the embarrassment of any kind of actual person to person interaction and are now the proud owner of SCANDLEOUS LINGERIE. Now that you have the SCANDELOUS LINGERIE in your possession you need to decide what to do with it. The most obvious choice is to wear the outfit. Seeing the the garment in your hands a second option is forming in your mind where you burn the garment, and never think about it ever again. Ever.

Irritation buzzes in your think pan. You are irritated that this collection of ribbon, lace, and satin is causing you such distress. You are an adult and if you want to wear this SCANDELOUS LINGERIE you are well within your right to do so. Especially if you want to do it for your boyfriend who has, on numerous occasions expressed a desire to see you in such clothing.

Now that you have bluffed yourself into having some confidence you decided that you are going to put the outfit on. Especially, you remind yourself, because you already spent the money on it and the website does not take returns. Your hands tremble as you pick up the first item. It is a pair of satin panties. They are red and trimmed with a thin amount of black lace around the top. They look practically nonexistent compared to your boxer shorts. You close your eyes as you quickly strip and then step into the panties. Closing your eyes does nothing to escape the feel of the satin sliding up your legs and how cool the material feels on your bulge

You shiver and turn to make sure that you are in no way facing the mirror hanging in the room before opening your eyes and grabbing the next item. Or rather items. A pair of thigh high, black stockings that you are less than graceful in putting on and have to hop a little to catch yourself on your bed before you topple over and smash your head against something. Naked except for a pair of satin panties and one knee high stocking is not how you want anyone to find your body.

On the plus side the feeling of the sheer stockings on your legs make you feel....naughty? You're not actually sure that is a plus but your kind of sure it's not a minus either. The stockings clip to panties with tiny silver clasps and you're forced to look down in order to clip them. There are two tiny bows nestled on each side of the panties right on the your hips. You blush again. You feel that you're too far in to quit at this point. You might be many things but a quitter isn't one of them.

Next up on the list of SCANDELOUS LINGERIE is a—you think it's called a camisole? And it's suppose to be something like a shirt. The rebellious, club going, looking-to-meet-up-with-a-stranger-and-have-a-one-night-stand kind of shirt. It's also red and lacy. The garment hangs from your shoulders by two barely there spaghetti straps and stops just short of your mid-drift leaving a strip of skin exposed across your stomach. Whoever designed this particular item clearly must have been damaged in their think pan to think that any clothing item needed this much lace or that satin was an adequate material for a shirt. You wonder why having more clothing on is making you feel more exposed. This entire ordeal is unsettling. Naughty and unsettling. You bet you could permanently do damage to John's squishy gray human think pan if he saw you like this. The thought is tempting but you decided ultimately inadvisable. You pull on a pair of sheer black gloves next.

They cover your arms up past your elbow and sweet fucking Alternia, seeing your arms completely covered like that is making your stomach squirm in ways that you are familiar with but for a very unfamiliar reason. Your fingers brush against the exposed skin on your stomach and _hello glove kink._ This is something that you're going to explore at a later date.

You're fully 'dressed' now but there is one more thing you have that you're even more unsure about then everything that you're already wearing. You have fears about falling flat on your face and the heels look like they would be exceptionally precarious to try to do anything in. You're pretty sure that as you are, you are fulfilling a number of Dave's highly vocalized fantasies and the heels aren't necessary, but...

You sit to put them on wanting to minimize the chance of embarrassment as much as possible. Dave should be home any minute now. The heels go on easily enough and they make your feet arch in a way that you're not used to with the flat-soled shoes that you usually wear. You stare down at your feet warily like they're going to betray you if you try and stand up. You’re not entirely sure they won't.

Carefully, very carefully, you stand up, arms on either side ready to try and break your fall. It's an unnecessary gesture though. You're a little wobbly with your center of balance shifted but it's a little like walking around on tip toes and that's not too hard. You take a few cautious steps. Wobbly some more. Manage to walk to the other side of the room. It's not nearly as hard as you thought it was going to be.

You're so pleased with your new found ability that you forgot you were firmly trying to avoid looking in the mirror. You come face to face with your own reflection, eyes wide and as red as the lingerie you are wearing. You look...HOLY FUCK. What is the matter with you? You look ridiculous! How in the fuck did you get it in your think pan that anyone would want to see you in anything other than your baggy sweater and pants that cover 95% of your entire body? There is no one in any universe ever that would think you look sexy, not even Ampora. Okay well that might be a stretch, but then again Ampora is a moraless scad and would try and get into anyone's pants if they let him, even though your pretty sure he wouldn't know what to do with a bulge if it was writhing in his face and you're babbling.

Distraught you move quickly to retrieve your regular clothing from the bed.

“FUCK!” You shout and tumble to the ground where you lay with your face pressed into the carpet thinking about how much of an asshole past Karkat is. That douche bag always has the worst fucking shittiest ideas to ever grace the mind of anyone ever. You would love to lay on the carpet and feel sorry for yourself, and in this lingerie you probably would win some kind of award for most pathetic person ever. You've really outdone your self and found a new all time low, congratulations! You are the most pathetic person!

The sound of the front door opening reaches your ears and derails your pity party before you can even get it rolling.

If you weren't already laying motionless on the carpet you would have frozen. As it is you try and regulate your self into a state of non-being hoping that somehow Dave won't notice you the second he opens the bedroom door.

“Karkles?” He calls your name out and you wait and seethe because you hate him calling you that. And wait. And wait. Holy shit is he not going to come in the room? You might have just lucked the fuck out.

You get up as quickly as you can while still being careful not trip yourself again.

Then the bedroom door opens and you are faced to face with your boyfriend.

He's got his shades on but his eye brows rise up above them and his lips part a little. You're both frozen and staring at each other.

 _Oh god, this is the worst possible scenario._ Dave was probably just _joking_ when he was talking about wanting to see you like in lingerie because he fucking jokes about every-fucking-thing and now he thinks you're some kind of sick, depraved fuck up. He's going to break up with you and you're going to die alone and you deserve it and-

“ _Karkat_?” Dave's voice comes out as a kind of pained whisper completely confirming how disgusted he is right now.

“I'm sorry!” You blurt out and your hand squeeze into fist at your sides. “I just thought--God I am such an idiot! I can't _believe_ I thought-”

Dave's hands shoots up to silence you.

“You're _sorry_?” Dave says and there's something about the tone that sends a flicker of hope through you, because that's not his upset voice at all. “Actually, no, now that I think about it you should be sorry.”

Your stomach drops through the floor.

“How dare you pull this kind of shit? I come home, expecting to just flop in front of the TV and maybe fuck around on the internet for a few hours and instead I get _this_.” He motions to you and his eyes travel down your body in what you can only describe as an appraising way. “My boyfriend, looking like something right out of a fucking porno.”

You are upset and now confused.

“Holy shit, I cannot even deal with you! It's a good thing I don't have a weak heart because I'm pretty sure all the blood rushing from everywhere in my body right to my dick would have been enough to send me into heart failure. Yeah sorry, can't come to work anymore, I'm dead. Oh, don't worry about it, my boyfriend just killed me with his fucking sexy body. No big deal. It's how I wanted to go.”

“So, you're not upset?” You say tentatively.

“ _No, I'm not upset._ ” Dave rolls his eye, you can tell because he moves his whole head in during the motion, but immediately locks back onto your body. He literally can't look away.

You're not confused anymore. You're pissed.

“YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!” You shout, and stalk towards him. “DO YOU KNOW HOW UPSET I WAS? I THOUGHT I FUCKED UP AND YOU WERE GOING TO THINK THAT I WAS SOME KIND OF MENTAL FUCK UP WHO-”

Dave cuts you off mid-rant, smashing your faces together which sounds more uncomfortable that it actually is. You've both had a lot of practice at smashing your faces together, enough that you could probably stop using the word “smashing” to describe it. You still try and shout at him for a minute but you're really just goddamned relieved. He kisses you until you calm down and your grip on his shoulders relaxes from angry and grabby to wanting and grabby. And when you break away from each other he's got his trademark Strider smirk on his face. He cops a feel of your ass and you give an extremely undignified squeak and jerk away.

“So, you gonna model your outfit for me then, babe?” He suggests raising an eyebrow and his fingers drift across the exposed band of skin around your stomach.

“You'd like that wouldn't you,” You say narrowing your eyes. Your bravado is back in full force all of a sudden and Dave's fingers on your skin is sending little sparks of courage-laden pleasure dancing through you.

“Sit down and shut up.” You order and grab his sunglasses off his face. He blinks and looks like he's going to panic for just a split second but he's got nothing to hide from you and he regains composure. He flutters his eyelashes at you.

“Oh, I love it when you get all-”

“I SAID SHUT UP.” You shout and that might not have been the most sexy thing to do in the situation but it gets him to quit talking and he goes and sits on the bed. His face is cool and smirking still but he moves to the bed just a little too quickly belaying his eagerness. Your boyfriend is such a dork. Possibly more of a dork than you. No, definitely more of a dork than you. In comparison you feel even more confident. And sexy.

You saunter across the room and stop a couple feet away from the bed.

“You wanted me to model for you?” You say and grin at him feral and dangerous and he gulps and shifts on the bed. “I can do that.”

You rub a hand along the side of your stomach and brush along the edge of the panties, feeling the texture of the lace through the gloves and push the panties lower on your hips only to run your fingers under the band and adjust them a second later. Dave's face is as blank as paper. You need to work the guns harder.

You turn to face away from him and then slowly, very slowly because your a little unsure of the move but also because you know it'll drive him mad, you bend over and adjust your stockings where they've slipped a little. You wiggle back and forth adjusting the stockings and you can't see Dave from this angle but you can hear the bed creak and that's a good indicator in your book.

“Shoes on or off,” You ask toying with the straps. Frankly you think keeping them on is going to be a hassle but you're not doing this for you. Dave doesn't answer and you twist a little to look at him, still mostly bent over.

“On,” He manages finally. You thought that was going to be the case.

“You humans and your bizarre kinks,” You mutter and stand up. Then you stretch out, your arms reaching up to the ceiling and you can feel the camisole riding up before sliding back down. Dave lets out a kind of weak sound that might have been a word if he wasn't trying so hard to be quiet. He looks dazed and you really want to get your hands on him. So you do.

One hand on his chest, “Don't touch,” you order, and then you climb onto his lap, legs splayed out on either side of his thighs. His hands fist into the blankets and his jaw clenches hard enough that it looks like it might be painful, his eyes are glued to yours and fuck something about that is just hotter than almost anything you can think up.

You can feel him, already hard, through his jeans. You grind down a little for good measure and he exhales a moan and his hips move up to meet yours.

“Nuh-uh,” You deny, sitting back a little to reduce the contact and you can feel your nook starting to get wet already, your bulge twitching to attention. Fuck if you aren't as eager as he is. Instead of doing anything about your own building desire you grab a handful of Dave's hair and pull to the side, hard enough that he jerks but not hard enough to hurt. Not much anyway. You lick a slow stead line from his collar bone to his jaw and then begin to pepper his neck in kisses and nips, sucking at an especially sensative spot that makes him let out a loud groan and has his hips trying to jerk up against your instinctively looking for thing to thrust into.

“Karkat, I swear to G _od_ ,” He moans after long minutes have passed and his neck is starting to look more than a little mottled with bruising. The blankets keep moving from the way his fingers tangling in them more and more. You give a particular harsh nip to one of the more tender spots on his neck.

“I said no talking,” You remind him. To be honest your surprised that he's let you do so much without trying to take over. The blond is usually especially pushy in bed on top of never being able to shut his fucking mouth. SCANDELOUS LINGERIE makes for a surprising upper hand in bed and is something that you'll have to remember for future use, however right now, you have more pressing things to think about. Like Dave's dick.

You move up from his neck and to his mouth kissing him hard and he hums in agreement or pleasure or something that you really can't identify. He's enjoying it as much as you are. Time to push things forward again because you're starting get fucking needy. That thought makes you feel like your kind of ruining the sexy seduction act but Dave doesn't seem upset. Pretty much the exact opposite in fact.

Sitting on Dave's lap is nice but you'd much rather be at a more comfortable angle. You sit up a little and push on his chest.

“Move up,” You tell him and if he isn't an obedient little shit today he slides up the bed dragging you with him so his head is cushioned by pillows and you're hovering over the top of him. And fuck tt's definitely time for some more touching to be happening so you take his hands and guide them to your hips. Immediately his fingers are dancing around the edges of your lacy panties and up under your camisole across your ribs. It makes you shiver hard, ticklish discomfort and pleasure all mixed up in your brain until you can't decide whether you want him to keep doing it or not but you need _something_.

You travel down his body until his fingers slip from the panties and tug at the button of his pants. He very willingly lifts his hips up to help and a moment later you've got him sans pants and human bulge erect and uncovered. You have to be careful with a mouthful of teeth like your but licking is completely inbound and you go to town swirling around the head and up the shaft and giving special attention to the slit at the top that makes Dave shudder and gasp. He's looking down at you and you meet his eyes sucking on just the tip of his cock with your lips and he takes a shuddering breath and comes hot and fast across your lips and chin. It's kind of weird and you grimace a little, wiping your mouth and then your hand on the bedspread before sliding back up his body and meeting his mouth for a kiss. It's weak and sloppy on his end but he hums in happiness and his hands are already back on your sides, fingering the band of the panties.

For a while you kiss lazily before Dave starts to lick at your lips and the kissing gets dirty fast. He gets his hands down the panties and is grabbing your ass and kneading in a way that is amazing. You're grinding down on him moaning into the kiss and trying to get as close to him as you possible can, any kind of self control long gone.

Any of Dave's previous submissiveness disappears with your wanton display of need and he half picks you up and half rolls over onto your back. You let out a little “Oomph” of air as your back hits the mattress and you stare up at him feeling extraordinarily debauched, with your legs sprawled out across the bed, one of your stockings has slipped down again. Then the flood gates open.

“You don't know what I want to do to you. Holy fuck, you are the hottest fucking thing ever. I don’t' think you realize how hot you are. Do you realize how hot you are? Because I don't think you fucking do. On a hotness scale of one to ten you have clean blown the roof off the scale, sorry, gonna have to make a bigger scale only we're not sure there's a scale that can actually gauge the level of hotness you've reached here today. Sorry, please try again later.”

You had really been enjoying the silence.

Luckily, Dave only has one mouth.

“Are we going to fuck or are you just going to talk about my unbearable hotness?” You goad him and splay your legs a little further in invitation. He grins at you.

“Babe, you don't even know what I'm going to do to you.”

Talking becomes difficult at that point because he's running his hands up your legs and your skin tingles and buzzes where he touches it. His mouth is tracing the lace band of your panties and then, _and then,_ he's nuzzling further down and you can feel your bulge writhe against the satin panties and your nook is practically aching with need now.

He doesn't bother taking the undergarments off, instead pulling them to the side and your bulge squirms free of it's confines and the cool air of the room makes you nook clench in what would probably be agony if it wasn't hot wired to every fucking pleasure center in your think pan. He takes your whole bulge into his mouth in one go and you practically scream. It's a probably a good thing troll mouths are full of so many fucking sharp teeth because otherwise you'd all just spend every minute sucking each other off.

Your hips buck up and he presses back pinning you to the bed with his greater weight which is really goddamned unfair. He sucks hard making you see stars on the ceiling. Your nook aches with the need to be filled and like some kind of god damned seer he takes two fingers and slowly, _way too fucking slowly_ , slides them into your nook. He slides them in and out timing it with hard and soft sucks and licks and you are a babbling mess on the sheets in a matter of minutes.

Dave eases up and your bulge slides from his mouth as his fingers slide from your nook. You want to cry at the loss of contact. Death would be less painful than how suddenly empty and cold you feel without Dave in and around you. Thank fuck tt doesn't last long.

He's on top of you, kissing you, tangling your tongues together. You cling to him, nails scrabbling at his back trying to get him closer. His hand reaches down between the two of you and pulls the panties aside again and this time it isn't fingers he slowly pushes into you making you see stars like there roof isn't even a thing.

Your legs wrap around his waist in a really shameless reflex and you briefly worry that the heels still laced to your feet might be uncomfortable against his skin, but he doesn't even blink, only mutters “ _so fucking hot_ ” under his breath before sealing your lips together again. He pumps in and out slowly, allowing your nook to accommodate and your panties, which should be annoying and in the way, only make the whole situation even hotter.

Dave already had you so close to the edge you don't last much longer moaning and crying out before coming with a harsh cry and arching up, your legs tightening to the point that must be painful, but apparently not as much as you'd think because Dave comes a second after you, face buried in the crook your neck and muscles gone tense with climax.

Together you slump in to a heavy, limp pile, until the feeling of wetness between you starts to become irritating(you keep telling Dave there's are reason for the bucket but the fuck head doesn't listen). You shift and poke Dave until he rolls off you in a decidedly unsexy manor with a kind of grunt that has you thinking “Ah yes, this is the human person that has stolen my flushed affections. Holy fucking shit.”

He's smiling at you though, lazy and self satisfied and you can feel the scowl on your face start to fade away. Your plan was a complete success and you not only did you please the fuck out of your boyfriend, he returned the favor. You'll have time to think about what a humongous dork and loser he is later. Maybe after you've worked up the energy to shower the sex off the both of you. For now though you think you'll just kind of cuddle up next to him while you both pretend the noise filling the room isn't the soft content sound of you purring.


End file.
